


Kiss and Tell

by Drarrystic



Series: Harry and Draco are in love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: Quand Harry arriva pour le petit déjeuner, il était bien plus fatigué que d’habitude et portait encore ses habits de la veille. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille et semblaient crier au monde entier « je viens juste de coucher ! ». Ron fut soudainement soulagé qu’Harry et Ginny ait rompu des mois auparavant.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871578) by [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr). 



> Cette fiction n’est pas la mienne, je ne fais que traduire. Bonne lecture !

Ron était assis à côté d'Hermione, acquiesçant consciencieusement alors qu'elle lui donnait des bribes d'informations du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. C'était un samedi matin tranquille, pas de devoir à rendre de prévu, pas de fou complotant leur chute, et la décision la plus importante qu'il avait à prendre était de savoir s'il allait reprendre du bacon. La vie était simple. 

Il était toujours indécis sur le bacon quand Harry arriva enfin pour le petit déjeuner, plus fatigué que d'habitude et portant ses habits froissés de la veille. Ses cheveux normalement en bataille était complètement en désordre et criaient 'je viens juste de coucher avec quelqu’un !' 

Alors qu'Harry marchait vers eux, se frottant les yeux et trébuchant légèrement en baillant, Ron réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry hier soir dans le dortoir avant d'aller se coucher. De ce qu'il savait, Harry aurait pu passer la nuit à faire Merlin sait quoi avec Godric sait qui. Ron fut soudainement et excessivement soulagé qu'Harry et Ginny ait rompu plusieurs mois auparavant. 

"Donc, tu as finalement décidé de nous faire grâce de ta présence."

Le regard de Ron dévia sur Hermione alors qu'elle étalait doucement de la confiture sur sa tartine. Son ton était trompeusement calme et monotone, mais il pouvait entendre l'avertissement qui était caché en dessous. 

"Tu n'es jamais rentré au dortoir hier soir, Harry." Hermione leva les yeux pour regarder Harry. 

Harry s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, en face d'eux et tendit le bras pour récupérer du thé. Son attention était sur la porte et non pas sur ce qu'Hermione était en train de lui dire, et Ron pouvait voir que ça commençait à l'énerver. Et si Hermione était agacé à cause d'Harry, elle le serait aussi avec Ron et ce n'était pas son plan pour la journée. 

"Alors ?" demanda Ron, donnant un coup de pied à Harry sous la table pour attirer son attention. 

"Quoi ?" fronça des sourcils Harry, retirant sa jambe pendant qu'il versait du sucre dans son thé. 

Ron leva ses sourcils et donna un signe de tête vers Hermione. "Elle t'a posé une question mec.", dit-il, avec un ton qui sous entendait qu'il avait intérêt à répondre avant qu'ils finissent tous les deux sur sa liste noire. 

Harry donna à Hermione un regard penaud. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il dans son thé, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme s'il essayait de les recoiffer. "C'était quoi la question ?" demanda-t-il, lançant de nouveau un regard vers la porte. 

Ron plissa les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée du hall et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Harry était définitivement en train d'attendre quelqu'un. Et Ron était prêt à parier que ce quelqu'un était là raison pour laquelle Harry n'était pas rentré hier soir. 

"Harry !" s'exclama Hermione, laissant tomber sa tartine. "Ton cou !" 

Le regard de Ron se retrouva brusquement sur le cou d'Harry et il fut bouche bée en voyant ce dont Hermione parlait. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les marques rouges violacée sur sa peau avec sa main mais c'était trop tard. Les bleus formaient une ligne sinueuse du bas de son cou jusque derrière son oreille. 

"Putain, mec !" se moqua Ron en regardant Harry essayer désespérément de remonter sa cape jusqu'à son menton pour cacher les marques. Peu importe combien Harry essaya d'ajuster ses vêtements, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les couvrir. "Elle était en partie vampire ?" 

Le visage d'Harry devint rouge et il lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et se vouta avant de soulever sa tasse de thé avec les deux mains. On remarquait à peine qu'il essayait de cacher son cou. 

"Harry." Hermione se mordait la lèvre, regardant Harry à moitié comme une grande sœur, à moitié comme une meilleure amie avec une petite part d'instinct maternelle pour faire bonne mesure. "Je sais que la directrice nous a attribué certains… privilèges… en tant qu'étudiants de huitaine année, mais, nous devons aussi penser à l'exemple que nous allons donner aux élèves plus jeunes."

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement sous son regard. "J'allais rentrer au dortoir hier soir !" protesta-t-il, jetant un dernier regard à la porte avant de poser son regard sur son amie. "On a juste… euh, ... était distrait, et ensuite on a dû s'endormir parce que la minute d'après, c'était déjà le matin."

Ron remua ses sourcils. "Distrait, c'est ça que les jeunes disent de nos jours ?" 

Hermione mis une claque sur son bras. "Ron !" Elle essaya de garder sa voix stricte, mais il y avait le début d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. 

"Oh tais-toi," marmonna Harry, levant une main pour se frotter la nuque. Il se relaxa un peu sur le banc, le mouvement provoquant une légère ouverture de sa cape. Il lui manquait sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts révélaient que les morsures d'amour continuent sur son torse en dessous. 

"Merlin, Harry !" Il rit, remuant la tête. "Elle t'a vraiment eu !" 

Harry se pencha un peu plus, remettant sa cape en place et fusilla du regard Ron. "Tu peux parler moins fort ? J'aimerais qu'ils disparaissent avant que quelqu'un ne les voit ; je ne les avais juste pas remarqués avant."

Hermione leva un sourcil. "Ta… moitié… ne les a pas mentionnés ?" 

Harry déglutit en soutenant le regard d'Hermione. "Ma… moitié… était pressée de retourner à son dortoir. Je ne sais si iel les avait remarqués."

Ron regardait tour à tour Hermione et Harry et réalisa que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Quelque chose à propos de la moitié d'Harry… comme Charlie. Qui avait une moitié, pas une petite amie. Ron cligna des yeux. 

"Donc…" dit lentement Ron pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la suite. "Ce que tu veux dire c'est que vous étiez tous les deux pressés ce matin et qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué ?"

On pouvait lire sur le visage d'Harry des sentiments compliqués ; il était quelque part entre de l'horreur et du soulagement, avec un peu de panique par-dessus. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un rire strident retentit de l'autre côté de la salle. 

"Mais Draco chéri ! Tu dois me le dire !" La voix de Pansy Parkinson était aigüe de telle façon que même si c'était supposé être privé, on pouvait l'entendre clairement jusqu’à leur table. "Qui est l'âne qui a laissé des suçons le long de ton cou ? Tu ressembles à un troll !" 

"Pansy !" siffla Draco, jetant un regard là où les trois autres étaient assis. "Baisse d'un ton ou je vais te jeter un sort dont tu te souviendras !" 

Ron regarda Hermione, Hermione regarda Harry, Harry avait l'air d'être soudain malade. Ron secoua la tête et tout devint clair. "Sérieux mec," dit-il avec un soupir. "Je m'en fou si tu préfères les gars mais… Malfoy ?" Ron regarda Hermione suppliant. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être le furet ?" 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que l'histoire et la traduction vous a plu ! J'accepte toute remarque constructive. J'ai un peu galéré en choisissant "ta moitié" pour traduire "your partner" sans genrer la personne en question. Si vous avez des idées / suggestions pour une prochaine fois au cas où je suis preneuse.   
> Coralie :)


End file.
